Green Lantern
by Krypton X
Summary: Chloe Sullivan is chosen as the newest Green Lantern
1. Chapter 1

A man glanced over a high-tech monitor reviewing dozens of images and sound recordings. An alert beeped and he glanced over. The display increased size as a computerized voice droned, "Vocal watch has been located."

An old gravelly voice asked evenly, "Trace the location."

The voice droned after a minute, "Upper northwest hemisphere. Northern continent. Scans of the indigenous area reveal the area is designated as Kansas City, Kansas."

"Is the woman alone?"

"Affirmative. She appears to be isolating herself in an abandoned storage facility."

The man asked tiredly, "What is the progress of the chemical?"

After a minute, the computer announced, "Muscular systems have experienced significant degradation. Complete shutdown of nervous system will occur in 11.7 solar rotations."

The man chuckled humorlessly, "Well, let's hope she's a quick study." He inputs some commands, "When night falls, make a silent approach to the location she is residing. Give a visual of the woman." A display comes a moment later, displaying an image of Chloe Sullivan glancing over her shoulder.

Chloe walked up the stairs and made a cautious look over her shoulder before she pulled out some keys and opened a door. She locked the door behind her and lifted her backpack over her head and tossed it on a counter. She opened the pack and rummaged through it before sighing worried, "Two cans of ravioli and canned peaches." She muttered to herself, "Well, Sullivan you chose this. Going off the grid comes with its hardships."

She finds a can opener and a plastic spoon and opens her dinner. She has finished opening the peaches when she stops. She glances around and listens intently to barely hearing a thumping sound. She narrows her eyes in concern and goes over to a boarded window. She moves a hanging two by four to uncover a small hole. She glances out and scans the area. For a minute she sees nothing. She rolls her eyes when an alley cat runs across the yards. She covers the hole and moves back to her things. She stops with nervousness as she sees the food is gone. She looks around anxiously and wills herself to stay quiet as she moves to the wall.

She reaches down to get a discarded piece of wood and holds it ready to protect herself. She glances out into the room and stills when she sees a figure with his back to her on the other side of the room.

She watches him briefly until she realizes he isn't blocking the exit. She furrows her eyes curiously but decides not to be too eager. She pulls out her keys and throws them to the far wall crashing into a metal sheet. The figure glances over and Chloe uses his distraction to rush at him. She raises the wooden club and starts to swing at the intruder. She gets nowhere near him as her body jerks to an abrupt halt and fear shoots up her spine as a green haze fills her view.

The figure says unimpressed, "Young one, do you think no one has attempted that ruse on me before?"

Chloe's heart was pounding in her ears but she said scornfully, "I guess Flag figured past my little deception. If you plan to kill me, then do it. I don't plan on letting myself get taken a second time."

The man eyed her admiringly, "Your heart is pure, human. No hate, anger. Only determination fills your heart." He stepped forward out of the darkness corner and revealed his appearance.

Chloe gasped softly, "You're…not human, are you?"

He nods, "You are correct. My species is not important for the task at hand."

Chloe grew uneasy, "And that task would be?"

"To begin your training as my replacement."

Chloe commented coldly, "I don't have a choice do I?"

He looked up startled at her question, "Of course you have a choice. Training requires a willing student. If you will not cooperate, my efforts are useless."

Chloe glanced down at herself, "Then can you turn off the light show?"

He sees her point and says regretfully, "I apologize, human." He flexes his hand causing the green to disappear and Chloe tests her freedom by walking toward him slowly.

She asks softly, "What kind of training are you talking about exactly?"

He answers, "I have chosen you as my successor. The power of the Ring can only be wielded by someone who is well trained." He lifts his hand and shows a ring with a green gem.

Chloe eyes it suspiciously, "That's not kryptonite, is it?"

The man gives a smirk, "I see the rumors were true, then. You did meet Jor-El's son." He sees her tense and he tells her firmly, "The Ring is not composed of kryptonite, as you call it. It will not cause him any pain."

Chloe asked curiously, "You keep mentioning the ring with reverence. What is it exactly?"

He showed her the ring closer, "It is the source of my power, and soon it will be the source of yours."

Her eyes widen as she looks it over and sees the lantern shape on the rings face. She holds up her hand as she runs to an old box. She kneels and sifts through it urgently. She rises to her and brings it to him, "I drew this after I left Metropolis last month. I had seen it briefly in blur of images when I tried to find…someone close to me. It was on a green leather jumpsuit." She looked at him with a smirk, "It seems that I've been waiting for you to show up."


	2. Chapter 2

Five days later.

Chloe walked around the room with an alert expression on her face as she held a long wooden pole at the ready. She looked over suddenly as a softball flew at her. She swung the pole and then exclaimed in pain as the ball collided when her hip. She grunted painfully as she limped from the impact, "You said you would keep them light!"

The man answered from all around her, "You have progressed to faster obstacles. To keep you at that level would stagnate your progress."

Chloe seemed to understand that, "Okay, you're right. But you wont do anything that could do major damage will you?"

"Only when you have progressed to counter them. You are making progress, but you still have a lot to learn."

Chloe nodded and told him, "Let's go again." She walked through the darkened room and turned as a green spark caught her eye. She readied the pole and swung swiftly connecting with a rock.

She glanced up at a metal surface to see another spark. She spun around and barely managed to deflect a wooden spike flying at her. She exclaimed, "Whoa, foul! That is more than a rock or softball! That could have killed me!"

She didn't get a response. She called again, "Green, you there?" She turned around a she heard a crashing noise across the room. She pulled out a flashlight and quickly made her way over. She found him twitching on the ground next to a crate. She asked concerned, "Hey, are you okay?"

He answered, "I am adequate, considering the circumstances." She helped her sit up as he pulled out a small triangle that she had come to understand was a link to his ship; wherever it was. He asked hoarsely, "Status of chemical."

The device answered, "Muscular systems are reaching critical decline. Cognitive functions will terminate in 3 solar rotations."

Chloe looked alarmed, "Cognitive functions will terminate?" She eyed her sternly, "Okay, I've been pretty keen on your privacy and all, but that's not something I'm going to ignore. What's does that mean?"

He strained and answered, "the degradation has accelerated. I expected to have almost another week to train you, but I failed to take into acount how taxing the training would be."

Chloe sounded worried, "You never said the Ring's power caused damage to living tissue."

He held his hand up correcting, "And I was accurate to an extent. Your body is healthy; you need not fear any adverse side effects. My situation is different. I was poisoned by one of my enemies when I captured him. There is no cure that can stop it. My body will be beyond use in three of your days."

Chloe looked panicked, "I don't believe you. Nothing is beyond curing; I can call Cla..Kal-El. His fortress has a massive library, we can find a way…"

He stops her, "I have already accepted this, Sullivan. I had wished I could finish completing your training, but I wish to keep my dignity intact and not let this poison rob me of that."

Chloe paled as she understood his meaning, "No, I won't you die."

He looked her in the eye with determination. He took off the Ring and reached for her hand. She bit her lip to stay calm as he put the triangle and the Ring in her hand and closed it around them gently. "You will do much good with this power, Chloe Sullivan. The Ring and my ship are now under your command. You are the Green Lantern." He exhaled once and his body went still

Chloe stifled a sob as she sat there in shock. After a few minutes, she wiped a few tears away before reaching for his face and forced his eyes closed. She said firmly, "I hope I live up to your legacy, Green." She opened her hand and looked at the Ring respectfully. She took a breath and picked it up. She held her hand up and slipped it in her middle finger. The Ring glowed a deep green and she gasped as a surge of power coursed through her veins. The green glow spread over her body, covering her figure with a green leather uniform. It continued over her head where it formed a green eye mask and her hair became highlighted with subtle green tones. She stood up with conviction and walked to the viewing wall. She aimed her hand and with a green pulse, the wall exploded opening a large hole. "I'm done hiding in the shadows. It's time I did something to help them." She smirked, "After all, the planet needs all the heroes it can get."

She glanced up and looked up into the night sky. She took a step forward as her body took on a green glow and she rocketed skyward leaving a green trail in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

In downtown Metropolis, a figure floated down the street until it came to an alley. The figure crept silently down the alley toward a pawn shop. It settled there for a few minutes until a group of teens came out hurried, "Come on man, let's go!

Another shouted, "Shut up! I ain't leaving no witnesses!"

The first objected, "Come on, man! He ain't gonna say nothing; he's too scared."

The man turned his head slightly before taking aim and firing. The figure suddenly thrust out an arm causing a beam of green light to shot out and brought the bullet to a halt. The group turned to face the figure and the gunman opened fire. The figures other arm jerked up swiftly and a large green screen went instantly. The gunman shouted defiantly and charged for the figure. She figure didn't even flinch as three more screens appeared that grew together to entrap the robbers.

The figure pulled a phone and dialed silently. A minute later, a female voice said softly, "Hello, police. I witnessed a robbery at the pawn shop at 53rd and Princeton Drive. Suspects are in custody and ready to be picked up." She hung up and aimed her arm at the wall behind them sending several pulses of energy at the wall.

Without another word, the woman looked up before slowly rising up out of the alley.

Five minutes later the police arrived and found the teens there. The looked puzzled as they studied the image on the wall: A green lantern.

Lois walked down the alley as she headed for the scene and started looking around. She glanced at the lantern symbol and took a photo with her cell phone. A voice interrupted, "Miss Lane, I know you're ambitious, but I frown on trespassers on my crime scenes."

Lois smiled slyly, "Detective Sawyer. It's been a while."

Sawyer nodded, "Not long enough. Last time we meet, you were nearly kidnapped. That misfortune aside, you assaulted a foreign dignitary. You're lucky he didn't press charges."

Lois glared, "Well, thanks to a tip to Interpol, he hasn't kidnapped anyone and or killed any other people."

Sawyer advised her, "You should be careful, Lane. I will take you in if you tamper with this scene."

Lois took the warning in stride and asked curiously, "Since you're here, any news on this?" She gestured to the wall decoration, "This symbol has appeared over a dozen times in the past week, and each time, a crime has been stopped dead in its tracks."

Sawyer looked annoyed, "Lane, I won't confirm this was the act of one of the vigilantes that seem to have made their home in Metropolis. I may not buy that they are anarchists like some people, but they play by their own rules for the most part."

Lois notes the addendum, "For the most part?"

She explains, "The individual who is stopping those crimes is acting in unison with the authorities. Each time this…" She struggles to give a title, "This Lantern, when she shows up, is calling the police and telling them where to come."

Lois seems shocked, "Woman? You know for sure it's a woman?"

Sawyer nods, "Every 911 call that the Lantern symbol has been on scene has been a female caller." She notices a man waving for her, "I have to go. You can show yourself out, and it's a firm suggestion, Ms. Lane."

Lois watches her leave and she steals on more look at the lantern symbol. She gets a thoughtful look and walks from the alley.

Clark glances at the photo on Lois' phone and comments, "It's not a lot to go on, Lois."

Lois sighs, "I get that, Clark. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I've gone on even less from you before and come up with a treasure chest."

He nods, "Point taken." He thinks a moment, "Maybe we can get a grid trace of the locations this symbol has been seen."

Lois looks gently reproving, "Uh, Clark, last I checked, neither of us was that skilled at computers. That was Chloe's specialty, and unless she appears in the next few seconds…"

He explains, "Before Chloe fell off the grid, she had a command center set up for us. We can input the data there and see what it comes up with."

She accepts that, "Well let's go, Fast-Man." He eyes her funny and she rolls her eyes, "I'm trying out some names. It's a work in progress. Let's just go."

He picked her up and blurred for a few seconds, reappearing in Watchtower. Lois looked around impressed at the room. She looked stunned and alarmed when Tess's voice reached her ears, "Welcome back, Clark." She noticed Lois looking at her coldly, "And Ms. Lane is here as well."

Lois asked with disapproval, "Clark, what is she doing here?"

Clark replied, "She's running Watchtower. We needed someone who knew their way around a computer."

Tess ignored Lois stare as she addressed, "You came in pretty fast. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. We just needed to get a location display where these Lantern symbols have appeared."

Tess smirked, "I thought you might have been interested in that. I already had been uploading the police data into Watchtower's database. Is there a new site I should look up?"

"A pawn shop on 53rd was hit last night. Lois has photos of the scene."

Tess nods and looked to Lois, "May I see?" Lois glares and crosses her arms. Tess sighs, "Lois, I know you don't like me. I had to convince Chloe, Clark and Oliver that I can be trusted. Oliver is working on it, and if I have to spend a few weeks dealing with your cold shoulder too, I will."

Lois thought it over for a minute before handing her the phone, "It's probably going to take longer than weeks to get my trust, Mercer."

Tess gave a smirk, "Looking forward to it." She plugged a USP cable into the phone and waited as a series of pictures appeared. Tess looked impressed, "Well, this is the first live photo we have of the symbol. The police are keeping the others under lock and key." She stopped when a decryption window popped in full scan mode, "That's interesting. Watchtower's mainframe detected some kind of cipher in the photo."

The screen blinked once and a message appeared, "Decryption completed." A new window appeared and Clark and Tess both looked shocked. Tess commented, "That's Kryptonian, Clark. Whoever the Lantern is, they're trying to send you a message."

He says, "It's an address in Kansas City." He pauses, "And cremation instructions?"

Lois looks puzzled, "Someone wants you to burn a dead guy?"

He sighs, "Tess, we need to find out who this is guy is."

Tess asks worried, "Why?"

"He knows about us." He points to a section of writing, "Right here, it reads: Stop debating with Tess and blur over there. The last the US military should get their hands on is an alien corpse."

Lois sighs, "That girl gets to the point doesn't she?"

Tess and Clark eye her, "Girl?"

Lois tells them, "Oh, right. I talked to Sawyer at the alley. She said a woman made the 911 calls at each crime."

Tess looks hopeful, "That I can work with. Clark, go take care of your dead friend. I'll hack in to the 911 call center and get the messages looked at. We might be able to trace the voice to get an ID."

Clark gives Lois a hesitant look and she says truthfully, "I'll play nice with Tess."

He nods and blurs away.

Clark speeds into the building that the message had indicated. He walked around and looked around the room curiously. He saw motion across the room and walked over slowly. He looked on intrigued at the floating triangle emitting a green field over an older looking man with a green uniform.

He turned when a familiar voice spoke up, "I should have known you'd find him."

He looked relieved and went over to her pulling her into a hug, "Chloe, it's good to see you. We've been worried about you."

She smiled somewhat, "well, you know me. Can't keep me away from the weird and unexplained."

He smiled back, "Well, it's good to have you back. I think Oliver will be happy to have you back."

She lost her smile, "I can't go back, Clark. At least not yet." She turned away and said softly, "Flagg and his gang believe I'm dead. If I show up in Smallville…"

He sounds worried, "Are there tracking you too?"

She looks at him alarmed, "Tracking me? No. I did a metal trace. I'm clean."

He tells her, "It may not be metal. Oliver and I have been tagged with some kind of sub dermal tattoo."

She seems skeptical, "But your skin…"

"We think the tattoo was laced with blue kryptonite. Tess is looking up ways to remove them."

She nods, "If you could get me some data, I could look into too."

He replies, "I see what I can do." He sees her objection forming and finishes quickly, "Without clueing in Oliver." She relaxes satisfied. "So, not to sound forward, but what are you doing here?"

She answers, "Ten days ago, I detected an energy spike from something. It took nearly that long to locate it because it's been appearing all over in Metropolis and Smallville. I tracked it here and that is when I found the device and him. I think it's keeping him from decomposing; his skin is still normal looking." She commented lamely, "Of course, I'm no expert on alien physiology, so maybe I'm wrong." She changed the subject, "So, what brought you here?"

Clark glanced at the man as he answered, "We've been looking into a new hero that's come on the scene. The Watchtower computer deciphered a Kryptonian message. It sent me here to cremate this man."

She looked understanding, "Well, that would be reasonable. I mean, I don't know who he is, but I wouldn't want him to wind up on a lab table." He nodded and reached for the device. She commented, "Clark, the green could be kryptonite." He paused and slowly took it. The green faded and she commented, "I guess not."

The triangle lit up and a computer spoke, "Funeral rites have completed by the successor. Kal-El may perform the burial rite."

They looked at each other before Clark asked, "Who is the successor?"

"The Green Lantern."

Chloe scoffed, "That's all I could get from it too. They were obviously pretty thorough about keeping their identity secret."

The triangle repeated, "Kal-El may perform the burial rite."

Clark sighed and stated, "Tell me what to do."

The device said simply, "Cremate him."

Chloe chuckled, "Sounds pretty simple, Kal-El. Cremate him." Clark looked uncomfortable but Chloe said sincerely, "Clark, whoever he is, he obvious trusts you enough to let you do this. You don't need to be so uptight about it."

He accepts that and gazes at the body for a moment. He kneels down and takes a breath before narrowing his eyes and turning his heat vision on the man's body. The body quickly dissolved into ashes; a thin layer remaining the only evidence that he had even been there.

Chloe commented respectfully, "You helped complete a fellow travelers journey, Clark. I don't know about you, but I will always remember this moment."

He replies just as seriously, "So will I."

She comments, "I'd offer to come help find your mystery hero…"

He nods in understanding, "I'm not trying to but in or anything, Chloe, but I have to tell you, Oliver really misses you. I don't think it's fair to lie to him."

She tells him sincerely, "With any luck, Clark, I'll be able to tell him soon. I have to find a way to come back with setting off Flagg's radar. And I think I am close to doing it so I won't be incognito for much longer."

He looks hopeful, "Well, whenever you decide to come back, I'll be waiting."

She gives him a playful grin, "I hope so. Hate to have all the suspense and no results for my efforts. In the meantime, you should get back to Watchtower."

He gives her one last look before blurring out. He was four blocks away from the warehouse when a beam of green light shot out in his path knocking him from his feet. He stumbles over it and goes flying a few hundred feet across the pavement. He groans annoyed as climbs to his feet. He speeds back to where he tripped and looked around for what had happened. He glances over as a dumpster glows green and rises several feet in the air. He eyes it in shock before it sails at him and he lifts his hand quickly to avoid the impact. The dumpster breaks in half and falls to the ground next to him.

He glances up suddenly as a woman says strongly, "You've taken something that doesn't belong to you." He looks up to see a floating woman dressed in an identical uniofrm to the one the alien had worn: a form fitting green material resembling leather with a prominent lantern symbol on the chest. She continued, "I want it back."

Clark denied, "I haven't taken anything."

The woman's eyes blazed a deep green and she aimed her hand at him. Clark grunted in discomfort as his arm was suddenly forced up and he noticed the triangle from the warehouse. He explained, "I was told to retrieve it."

She counters, "No. You were asked to perform the burial rite, not steal his belongings."

He reasoned, "I didn't steal anything."

"You possessing the Link says otherwise, doesn't it?"

Clark struggles to break free for a minute before giving up. He glances at the ring on her finger and focuses on it. His eyes flash red and a pulse of heat lances out at the woman. It strikes her in the hand, knocking her from the air and crashing her to the ground. The beam shuts off and Clark blurs over to her. He starts to pick her up when the image of a large green fist materializes next to him. He barely has time to process it before it slams into his chest and sends him flying back a hundred feet and crashing hard into a wall.

He rubs at his chest, wincing at the pain. The woman floats over and kneels to retrieve the Link. "That didn't need to be so difficult Kal-El. I would have hoped you would simply return it. I have no desire to fight you. I don't expect you to believe me after this, but we are on the same side." She looked up and flew away leaving a green wake behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark sped into Watchtower causing Tess and Lois to look over. They saw his appearance and Lois asked worried, "Whoa, Smallville, what happened over there? You look like you went head on with a train."

He rubbed at his still sore shoulder, "Might as well have been. I had an encounter with the Green Lantern. She didn't have kryptonite, but she still affected me."

Tess guesses, "Well, you did cremate an alien. If she was alien too, it could explain why you were prone to her attacks."

He clarified, "She may be alien, but she didn't touch me. A ring she was wearing was glowing. She must have the ability to harness some kind of energy with it."

Lois said unsure, "Clark, you said you aren't hurt by energy."

He scoffed, "Well what this energy was, it sure packed a punch. Titan could hit pretty good, but he was nothing compared to this."

Tess said puzzled, "Clark, if she's really that powerful, she could have killed you without a second thought. Why didn't she?"

He answers, "She claimed that she was on the same side as me. She didn't stick around long enough to talk to her."

Lois looked hopeful and gestured to Tess, "Well, Tess may have found something. She just got into the 911 Call center."

Clark nodded, "Good. We can figure out who made those calls."

Tess typed some commands, "The first location was for an alley outside the Planet, so I'll start there." She opened a file and waited.

An operator's voice came up, "911, what is your emergency?" A voice answered, but a few seconds later, the screen flashed with code and the caller's voice distorted for a few seconds. When it cleared, they all looked confused as Tess' voice came out over the speakers, "There was an attempted mugging outside the Daily Planet. The man is in custody awaiting pickup."

Tess glanced at Clark, "Clark, I was at a Board meeting at the time of that robbery. There's no way that I made that call."

Lois commented impressed, "Well, whoever did sure knows how to cover their tracks."

Tess agreed, "She's right. However, editing this would only cover the original voice; it wouldn't eliminate it."

Clark asked, "Can you work around the modification and get the real voice?"

She nods, "I'll need a few hours. But I can do it."

Lois smirked, "Well, that's fine. Clark can show me around the place while you work on that." she walked to a box that some krytponian objects, "Like you can tell me what these are." she reached in and pulled out a smaller object and looked it over. She looked curious as she realized it was a ring, "I've seen this before." she put the ring on, "So what's the L stand for, Clark?"

Clark glanced over sharply concern, "L? Lois, don't put it on!"

She looked worried at his tone, "Why not?" She looked down at the ring which suddenly emitted a high pitched whine and the last thing Lois saw before blacking out was a bright orange flash.


	5. Chapter 5

Lois mumbled as someone nudged her shoulder, "Go 'way."

She opened her eyes as Chloe's voice spoke relieved, "Oh, good. I thought you were dead."

She sat up and looked at her cousin excited, "Chloe, you're back. Oliver said you were missing."

Chloe looked troubled, "I am. At least, I was planning on staying that way for a while."

Lois looked at her upset, "What? No, you and I are going back to Watchtower and you can help Tess find our newest hero."

Chloe seemed to be interested in that, "New hero?"

Lois scoffed, "Even if you're hiding, you've had to have seen the newspaper recently, Chloe." She explained, "I managed to get some of her handiwork on photo."

Chloe glanced at Lois and asked hopefully, "You got her face on film?"

Lois chuckled, "I wish." Chloe sighed and Lois noticed, "Chloe, you okay? You seem preoccupied."

Chloe quickly shook her head as she looked at Lois, "I'm fine. Just worried that you found me. If you did, it's possible that Flagg might be close to me too."

Lois appraised her and didn't miss the way Chloe was keeping on right hand out of sight. She asked curiously, "Something wrong with your hand there, cuz?"

Chloe eyed her seriously, "I don't know how you found me, Lois, but I have everything under control."

Lois looked somewhat hurt by Chloe's tone, "Okay, tone down the hostility, will ya? I'm just worried about you, okay? Families do that for each other."

Chloe gave grateful smile and tried to walk Lois out, "And I do appreciate it. But I can deal with my own mess. I don't need to bother…" She stopped when Lois grabbed her hand and held it long enough to get a view of her fingers closely. She jerked free and looked cornered, "Lois!" She sighed upset, "I love you like a sister, but sometimes you're just so bullheaded!"

Lois eyed her hand and looked shocked, "Wow. You're the one Clark and Tess are back at Watchtower looking for. You're the Green Lantern."

Chloe stopped and eyed Lois carefully, "How do you know that alias?"

Lois answered, "She's…You've made about half a dozen phone calls to the police after dealing with crimes around Metropolis."

Chloe looked at her curiously before replying, "Lois, I just got the Ring from Kiom. He had been training for the past week. I was going to start patrolling tonight to get Clark and the others on my trail; I want to see how long it would take them to find me."

Lois shook her head disbelieving, "No, the reports have been popping up for the last week. Clark said he met you earlier tonight and you nearly cleaned his clock."

Chloe got a look of understanding and asked firmly, "Lois, did you find a ring somewhere?"

Lois narrowed her eyes, "Yeah. In a box at Watchtower." She held up her hand and reached for it.

Chloe stopped her and spoke quickly, "No, don't touch it! You could activate it again and who knows where it'll send you!" She calmed down, "For now, just leave it alone until we can find a way to send you back safely."

Lois looked nervous, "What do you mean send me back? Back to where?"

Chloe smirked, "Not where, Lois. Back to when."

Lois followed Chloe into a warehouse as she asked incredulous, "The one little ring can allow me to time travel? Why shouldn't I give it a run?"

Chloe said worried, "Well, because it's a very serious thing, Lois! I imagine it wouldn't be to difficult to learn to use it, but what would happen if you lost it or someone realized what it could do and steals it? Then you stranded without a way back and possibly away from people who could even help you. The last time you found one, you jumped forward 3 years and got stuck in a world run by Major Zod."

Lois commented, "Okay, you'll have to explain that to me."

Chloe nodded, "I will, Lois. But I'll tell you after Clark and Tess find out who I am now." She walked to a desk and turned back, "And when you get back, you have to act like nothing happened! Not only will it influence the natural flow of time, I can assure you Clark won't be too pleased that you could have been gone for good. It's pretty darn lucky you only jumped back a week."

Lois nods, "He does get pretty protective."

Chloe chuckled, "Yeah, he is that." She rummaged though a box and pulled out the Link. She suggested, "Hold out your hand." She input a few controls on the device and commented hopefully, "Now, I doubt the technology is the same, but I should be able to send a transmission through the ring."

Lois lifted her hand as she queried, "A transmission to where?"

Chloe pressed one final control and an orange pulse struck the Legion ring. "To the future." They both shielded their eyes as a bright orange flash filled the opposite side of the room. Chloe tensed when she saw the figure in front of them. She forced herself to be civil, "I hope you're not planning on lobotomizing me again."

Lois asked puzzled, "Isn't that Clark's MetU professor?"

The man smirked at them and addressed Chloe, "Good to see you too, Ms. Sullivan. And if you would like me to repeat that process, I would be willing to do so."

She replies coldly, "I'm fine the way I am, thank you." She spoke with clipped tone, "If you're truly a Legion member, what's it number one rule?"

He rolls his eyes impatiently, "Preserve all life." He waved his hand at Lois in an inviting motion, "This is a quick mission; let's just get on with it."

Chloe assured Lois, "Go with Brainiac. He'll get you back safely without any trouble." She glanced at him, "it would be best if it was like she wasn't gone at all."

Brainiac 5nods, "She won't even be missed."

Chloe looks at him pointedly, "If she's hurt next week, I know who to come for, you got it?"

He sighs dramatically, "You put a person into a vegetative state one time and you never hear the end of it."

Despite herself, Chloe chuckled at the joke. "Just prove I can trust you. Then you're forgiven."

He gives a farewell nod and said sincerely, "Chloe Sullivan, I just want to inform you that you justified Kiom's decision to make you his successor. Countless worlds and the Green Lantern Corps will one day hold you in high esteem. It is an honor to have had the chance to meet you in person."

Before she can reply to that, Brainiac 5and Lois flashed away.

Lois gasped shocked as she appeared in the Watchtower. She looked around and saw Clark looking panicked at the flash that took her to begin with. Brainiac 5 suggested, "If Green Lantern's plan is going to work, you will need to stand in the same location you left. Time will remain frozen until I return to my time." He paused, "I didn't mention this to the Lantern as I knew she would object, but I can help her plan succeed. I can modify your memory to block these events until such time that Kal-El and Tess Mercer break the decryption."

Lois stated evenly, "You said you wouldn't hurt me."

He says strongly, "No damage will result in the alteration. " He looks regretful, "My nanites once changed your cousin's memories to Kryptonian codex. A series of nanites will be adapted to perform the same event, but only on the targeted memory. You have my word as a Legion member, it is 100 percent harmless."

Lois considers it, "And once Clark discovers Chloe is the Lantern, then my memory will return?"

He nods, "As soon as he makes the connection."

She answers, "Do it. It will make the ruse more effective." He nods and lifts his hand. Lois sees his finger shifts to metal and snake forward as a tingle goes though her temple.

Lois blinks startled as she sees orange flash in her eyes. She glances at the Legion ring and quickly pulls it off. "Whoa, that's not good!"

Clark asks worried, "Lois, are you okay?"

She nods and puts the box back quickly as she announces, "On second thought, let's leave the alien toys alone. Seeing brights is never a good thing."

Clark asks her sternly, "Lois, that ring is designed for time travel. Did you go anywhere just now?"

She thinks hard and says, "Uh, I don't think so. I mean, I picked it up; you shouted not to touch it and then I saw a blinding light."

He looks at her closely, "Are you sure? You didn't remember the last trip either."

She looked at him sharply, "Last trip? You're saying I've gone through time before?"

He gives a tight smile, "Yeah, it wasn't too pleasant from what I gathered. I promise I'll tell you about it. Thankfully, it didn't send you anywhere this time."

Tess commented from the computer, "I'm trying to focus here. Can you take to heart to heart outside?"

Lois glared but agreed, "Yeah, Smallville. Let's leave the computer savvy people to the computers. In the meantime, you can help me look over the scenes closer for any other clues."


	6. Chapter 6

Clark and Lois got out of the car and walked to the back alley of the Planet. Lois looked over the wall and looked disappointed, "Darn. They've repainted already." Lois glanced at him, "Clark, why would Lantern Lady go to so much trouble to leave you a message and then bolt when she had the chance to talk?"

Clark shrugged, "I may be a superhero, Lois, but there are some things that even I can't figure out." He then looked at Lois strangely, "Lantern Lady?"

She rolled her eyes, "I told you, I'm not too good on coming up with names."

He offered, "Maybe you should let her think of one on her own."

Lois shrugged, "Or she might let the public chose it, like they did for the Blur?"

He sighs, "Yeah, I don't mind that at all. Being thought of as an image of a streak all the time."

Lois looked over the wall, "Well, you could send an anonymous tip to the Planet telling them your actual codename is Boy Scout." She smirked as she saw him glare at her from the corner of her eye. She stopped when she noticed something about the paint. "This paint is really thin." She glanced at him curious, "Could you turn on the x-ray to see past this?"

He looked it over and nodded, "Yeah, I think so." She moves out of his way and he squints slightly. He looks it over and asks, "Lois, do you have a notebook?" She reaches into the car and grabs it, "I see the same address and burial instructions, but there's also a question here: Where did you first go to find Chloe Sullivan?" He let his vision go normal and he looked at her shocked, "How would the Lantern know about Chloe?"

Lois looked puzzled herself, "I don't know. But let's try to answer the question, shall we? Where'd you look for her?"

He thinks and realizes, "Her grave. I x-rayed her burial plot and realized her body wasn't there."

Lois thinks about it and shakes her head, "No. You had gone there to say goodbye, just like I had. You realized she wasn't dead there, but it wasn't the first place you looked to try to find her."

He understands, "You're right. I went to check out the safe house with you."

Lois gave Clark a cheerful grin, "Clark Kent, a superhero is sending you on a scavenger hunt. Let's go to the safe house and find the next clue!"

He looks reluctant but agrees. Lois moves to get in the car but he says, "If I'm going to hunt for clues, it will be faster if we ran."

She smiles, "You're right." She hurries over and stands in front of him, "Do you pick me up or do I just hold on?"

He smiles and sweeps her off her feet, "It's less uncomfortable if you are carried." He speeds away and stops at the safe house.

Lois comments, "It's been rebuilt since we were here last."

Clark moves toward the house and groans in discomfort. He backs off and breathes heavily, "There's kryptonite nearby."

Lois looked around carefully and asked, "Clark, I don't see anything."

He replied, "It's there; I can feel it." He squints and sees inside a small compartment, "it's in a hidden door." He turned off the x-ray and used his heat vision to cut into the wood. Lois grabbed at the loose wood and threw it away. She grabbed the rock and threw it down the hill.

Lois asked angrily, "Why would she try to hurt you like this?"

Clark answered, "If this is a scavenger hunt, it's turning out to be a pretty serious form of it."

Lois looked in the hidden hole, "Clark, there's a note in there." She pulled it out and unfolded it as she looked it over. She sighed and handed it to him, "It's in Kryptonian."

Clark took it from her and read aloud, "Believe me when I say I have no ill will for you, Kal-El. It was the only way for you to use your heat vision here. Next question is this: When did you first tell Lois Lane your secret?" She scoffed unimpressed, "Okay, even I know that one. It was at the Daily Planet, right after Grant had tried to impale me with a letter opener."

Clark looked perplexed, "No. The first time was at the Planet, but it was on the roof. I jumped with you to Oliver's Penthouse."

She looks at him, "Really?" She tilts her head, "Wait; was that when we were under the lipstick love spell? I thought you didn't remember anything."

He answered carefully, "I do remember, you don't. The kryptonite affected me, but I didn't forget once it wore off."

She looked somewhat upset at that revelation but sighed, "Okay. So I guess we head to the Planet roof."

A steak of green went through the sky and landed on the top of the Daily Planet after making a circle approach to the roof. The woman looked around hopefully and sighed. She went to the ledge and floated up to land on the corner and she stood there looking over the city. After five minutes, she glanced slightly over her shoulder with a triumphant smile as she heard a rushing sound. She forced an indifferent look and looked back over the city as the door opened and she turned her head slightly. She commented casually, "So. We finally meet. I have to say I'm a little surprised you took so long to find my message."

Clark walked up and replied firmly, "For someone I've never meet, you know a lot about me. Care to explain that?"

She turned around to face him and said evenly, "You're the Last Son of Krypton. The son of the great Jor-El. Do you really believe that the Martian would be the only one to take an interest in you?" She inclined her head as she saw Lois standing by the door. She spoke coldly, "I don't recall inviting a human." She lifted her hand toward Lois.

Clark stepped in the way and told her, "She's here because I wanted her here. If you have a problem with her being here, then it's between us."

She gave a smug look, "If I recall, our last meeting was not much of a challenge."

He stared her down, "I was unprepared. I know what I'm up against this round, and I won't be holding back."

She considered his intent and lowered her hand after a moment, "She may remain. An amateur journalist like her would get quite the boost from documenting a conversation between two heroes."

Lois looked at her and stormed forward angrily, "Amateur? I'll have you know…"

The woman lifted her hand again and observed, "Hostility is not recommended, Lois Lane."

Clark held up his hands in a truce, "She's fine!" He glanced at Lois pleadingly, "Lois?" She glared angrily but stepped back calmly. Clark asked her directly, "Your questions all point to you knowing things about my past. I want to know how long you've been watching me."

She eyed him impassively, "How should it matter?"

He glared, "You've learned all my strengths and weaknesses. From where I stand, that makes you a considerable threat. You could be part of the Suicide Squad. That could explain how they knew how to place a tracking tattoo on me. You could be the one who trapped us at the VRA holding area."

The woman's eyes flashed an angry green, "I would never condone that soft of injustice, Clark! If there's any thing I've learned from you is that you always treat all people with dignity."

He looked at her stunned, "You know who I am?" He looked sternly at her, "How do you who I am?"

She sighed annoyed, "Leave it to you push my buttons and trip me up." She took on a green glow and rose a few feet from the roof, "If you want to learn my identity, embrace the destiny Jonathan and Lionel both died to help you achieve. Embrace the fate that Kent Nelson and I have both seen." Clark looks shocked at that statement, "Let go of the doubt that keeps you grounded and prove yourself this generation's leader." She turned and flew away at a breakneck speed.

Clark went over to the edge and looked at her leave. He looked conflicted and glanced toward Lois with doubt in his eyes. She walks up to him and says encouragingly, "Clark, I have to agree with her. You told the rest of us about this darkness we will be facing, and you can't fight it if you won't get over your own doubt about your powers." She opened his jacket slightly and traced the El symbol, "This is your destiny. Your cousin could fly from day one on this planet."

Clark looked over the edge, "I've tried flying before…"

She pulls him to look at her and said with determination, "What wads it that Yoda said? Do or do not. Don't try. If you want to fly, than do it, Clark! Go after her and find out who she is!"

Clark inhales and turns away from Lois. He looked focused as he broke into a run for the edge. He pushed off and jumped forward over the edge.

Lois watched in horror as Clark fell out of view. She paled, "Clark!" She ran over and peered over the edge. She leapt back startled as a red and blue streak shot skyward and banked in the direction the woman had flown. Lois looked on in awe and shock. She exhaled proudly, "Go get her, Clark."


	7. Chapter 7

Clark soared though the air over Metropolis, looking out over the buildings beneath him. He looked amazed at the freedom he had with this ability. He would have thought about it longer but a sudden impact knocked him off balance. He tumbled downward for a few feet before looking up determined as he regained his focus just in time to avoid slamming through a skyscraper.

He set his jaw tensely when the woman spoke lecturing, "Now that was pretty close, Kal-El. The power company wouldn't appreciate the Blur damaging private property."

He glares, "you're the one who tried to make me crash."

She countered, "I'm only testing your wings, Kal. You passed lesson one: Balance. Lesson two is maneuverability." She flew a few feet ahead and informed, "And something to keep in mind; if you are knocked from the air or hit a building, we start over with lesson one." No sooner had she finished talking did a green wall materialize in his path. He flew up sharply and just barely avoided slamming into it. The woman said impressed, "Not bad. I thought you'd miss that one the first time." She spent a few minutes sending obstacles in his way before she slowed down and announced, "Okay, you are a very quick study, I see."

He shot back, "If you really know me, you would already know that."

She eyed him critically, "So defensive." She changed the subject, "Since you're not willing to accept praise, let's go back to our questionnaire. The next question is what powers did Chloe Sullivan help you learn?"

He thought for a minute before replying curtly, "She helped me discover super breath."

She threw up a wall suddenly and he banked sharply to the left around it. "Wrong. She helped you with all of them. Surely you recall your memory wipe." Clark slowed and came to a stop. She eyed him curiously, "I didn't say the training was done, did I?"

He answered firmly, "First you're going to have to answer some questions of mine."

Her eyes danced eagerly, "An interesting offer." She floats over to him and stays still, "Okay, Kal-El. I'm up for twenty questions." She sighed disappointed when he looked harshly at her, "Okay, fine. No limit."

He looks her in the eye, "How do you know so much about me and my friends?"

"I told you; I've been watching you for years."

"How many?"

She thinks about it, "Well, I was watching you for a year to verify you were Jor-El's son, but I have known for sure for the last 5 years." She smirked, "Do you think Chloe Sullivan was the only one who saw you catch Alicia Baker's car?"

Clark asked guarded, "If you were there, why didn't try to stop the car?"

She looks at him like it was obvious, "I was watching you, Kal-El, not Alicia Baker. Believe me, if I had seen the car first, I would have stopped it."

He looks at her closely and asked, "Why didn't you try to stop some of the Zoners when they escaped the Phantom zone?"

She answered without pausing, "I may have known of Jor-El, but some information I wasn't privy to. Your father was very careful on who he told."

He sighed, "I can't help but feel that this answers are rehearsed. If I didn't know any better, I would say you know all the questions I'm going to ask you."

She told him evenly, "Then make a question you think you I wouldn't know."

He thought it over for a minute and looked at her, "Why do I need to be tested just to find out who you are?"

She gave an amused grin, "Because you made me work so hard to find out yours. I think turnabout is fair play."

He replied, "I don't know who you are. I never had to…" He stops and looks her over, "Wait. You mean I hide from you for a long time. The only one who worked to know my secret were Lana, Pete, and Chloe. You're a woman, so Pete's out of the question." She folded her arms patiently and just watched him. He reasoned, "If you're Lana, then I can't come within ten feet of you." He moved forward and groaned as he stared feeling sick. She moved back as he said alarmed, "Lana, how did you learn to fly?

The woman asked, "Am I Lana?" She carefully pulled out a small necklace with a kryptonite stone on the chain. "Maybe. Or this little stone is giving you a false positive for the Prometheus layer."

He sighed frustrated and she floated over to a rooftop and landed. He followed her and said sternly, "Look, the games have run their course. You told me if I flew after you, you would tell who you are!"

She pointed at him and corrected, "Wrong, Kal-El. I said I would reveal my identity if and when you embrace your destiny as the leader of this generations heroes. You are very close to accomplishing it, but you need to stop being so protective. We may not be bulletproof, but that doesn't mean we're helpless."

He sighs, "If I don't keep an eye on them…"

The woman interrupts, "Are you keeping on eye on absolutely everyone? Lana Lang has gone off the grid since you defused the kryptonite explosive and Chloe Sullivan is in hiding from the Suicide Squad."

Clark's defenses went up, "Okay, now that's interesting. Lana and I never discussed what happened with anyone but…" He stops in disbelief, "No, that's not possible."

The woman gave him a knowing smirk, "What's the matter, Kal-El?"

He comments, "How would you know that Lana had been irradiated? And how did you know that Chloe was running from the Suicide Squad? I hadn't known until she had told me."

The woman smiled mysteriously, "And the pieces start falling into place. Do a little more rearranging, and you'll see the picture, Kal-El."

He asks firmly, "Why don't you just tell me?"

"It's more fun to watch you put it together on your own." She glows and floats up as she glances to the side, "The time block is almost up. You'll get one more piece from Tess back at Watchtower. I have one more visit to make tonight before the news is flashed throughout the JLA receivers. I'll be unmasked soon." Clark watched her fly away and sighed before speeding to Watchtower.

Lois walked off the elevator and glanced over at Tess, "Hey, Mercer. How's the adjustment coming?"

She replied calmly, "Better that I expected, but I'm at a dead end. I got to the last algorithm, but it's like something is just blocking it from finishing."

Lois seemed puzzled, "That is weird. I've done some hacking in my time and I know even heavy fire walls will eventually crack."

Tess nodded, "The only thing I can guess is that whoever the caller is knew to expect our attempt and took steps to prevent it."

Lois asked gently, "Can I take a look?"

Tess moved to one side, "Be my guess." Lois sat down in the chair and moved to the keyboard. A whooshing sound alerted Clark's arrival. She moved to enter some commands and stopped as the screen flashed and the decoding screen closed and opened an audio player. Tess looked stunned, "Wow. You're good."

Lois scoffed, "I know my way around, but I can't take the credit. It just opened on its own."

Clark confirmed that, "The Lantern was blocking your progress remotely, Tess. She's been behind all of this."

Lois spoke up, "Well then, let's listen to her calls."

The message played back, "911, what is your emergency?"

The woman's voice came out over the speakers, "There was an attempted mugging outside the Daily Planet. The man is in custody awaiting pickup."

Tess tilted her head intrigued, "that sounds familiar."

Lois agreed, "I was thinking that myself."

Tess went to another computer and announced, "I'll run it through voice recognition."

After a minute the computer announced, "Vocal pattern identified."

Clark muttered, "Lets see the last piece of my puzzle. Display the ID." A personnel file popped up and all three people looked at it with stunned confusion at seeing Chloe's JLA file on the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

Clark looked disbelieving, "This is impossible. She didn't know anything about the alien when I was there."

Lois eyed Clark sternly, "Wait, you knew Chloe was here? Why didn't you say anything?"

He answered honestly, "I was distracted by the Lantern pummeling me and you almost disappearing." He said sincerely, "I wanted to tell you, but she wanted to have a little time before she came back."

Tess interrupts their discussion, "Clark, is possible Chloe knows who the Lantern is? Would she be hiding her?"

Clark shrugs, "I don't know. If she was, it could explain how the Lantern knew so much about us." He pauses, "The only other possibility would be that Chloe was the Green Lantern herself."

Tess smirks, "Clark, Chloe may be ambitious, but I doubt she's a superhero."

Lois started to object when she cried out suddenly and her hand flew to her head. She said uncomfortably, "Okay, that's not fun!"

Clark was by her side instantly, "Lois, what's wrong?"

She winced, "Don't know. A sharp sting in my head." She felt something in her nose; she wiped it anxiously and paled at the silver liquid on her hand. "Oh crap. Clark, I'm bleeding silver." She paused and looked around confused, "Whoa. Either I'm riding a high, or my mind is getting an epic flashback."

He asked curious, "Flashbacks of what?"

She thought for a moment and looked stunned, "Brainiac 5; he put a mental block of my memories in the past. I didn't want to give away the fact that Chloe was Green Lantern."

Clark looked somewhat amused, "You didn't think you could pull it off?"

She scoffs, "I know a few superheroes, but the fact that my cousin is one is kinda overwhelming; I wasn't confident I would stay quiet." She stopped and all three looked up as the lights flickered briefly.

Tess looked over the system and reported, "Someone is hacking the database."

A second later, the computer announced, "Lockdown initiated." They looked around alarmed as metal slide shut around the windows and the main entrance door. The computer droned, "Kryptonian detected. Minimal threat level; beginning containment protocol blue." Clark looked around in apprehension as panels around the room opened revealing a line of blue kryptonite. He sighed as he walked to the door and tried to open it.

He noted resignedly, "Obviously Chloe doesn't want me telling anyone. She's pulling my powers to make sure I don't."

The main monitor suddenly flashed and Chloe appeared. They all looked over as she said sincerely, "I hope you don't take this personally, Clark. I know that you'd go out and tell everyone on the team once you knew. I need a little time to make my own introductions. And now I now why Lois didn't tell you she saw me last week."

Lois asked, "So I really did see you in the past."

She nodded, "And I have to send Brainiac 5 a scolding message for doing this behind my back. I didn't want you hurt."

Lois assured her, "I am fine, Chloe. And I agreed to have it done, so you can't put all the blame on him."

She sighed, "Well, I suppose we can talk it over later. Right now, I have to go get reacquainted with some old friends. I won't be long, but just to set your minds at ease, you have enough air and food for a week, but I promise it won't be more than a few hours." With that, the monitor blinked off.

Tess smirked, "Well, since we've got some time to kill, anyone up for a game?"

Courtney Whitmoore sprinted down an alley and meet up with two thugs carrying several large bags. She smirked at them, "Looks like someone's been doing a little late night shopping." She held her hand out and her energy staff materialized. She aimed it at them and told them, "Well, I'm the one telling you that your crime spree is over." She fired two bursts and the men flew back, knocked out cold.

She moved to leave when her staff glowed green and was yanked from her hand. She watched it fly up and landed in the hands of a figure standing on a fire escape. "You're pretty good at this, but you need to be more careful about keeping this with you."

Courtney glared, "I was taken by surprise."

"Excuses like that won't matter if I was your enemy." She floated up and over the escape railings and landed swiftly in front of the heroine. She held the staff to her and Courtney took it carefully. "I might suggest a tether from the staff to your wrist. You'll never lose it that way."

Courtney looked confused, "Why are you giving me advice? Aren't you going to attack or something?"

The woman nods, "Well, I suppose it would make my plan go faster." She raised her hand at Courtney, "A good trap always needs bait."

Courtney's eyes widened and aimed for the woman right before her vision suddenly faded to black.

Mia looked proud as an arrow sank into a target 500 feet away. She shouldered the bow she carried and walked over to the target. She glanced up as Oliver's voice commented impressed, "Wow. That's amazing."

She said cynically, "Well, I'm sure it took you less than a month to get to this level."

He said embarrassed, "Well, actually, it took me two months to be that accurate." At her skeptical expression he assured her, "Honestly. I wouldn't have spent three weeks starving if I had learned that fast."

She seemed to accept that but observed, "In any case, I'm no Green Arrow." She pulled the arrow free and went to put it away.

Oliver walked down the stairs from the loft, "Don't sell yourself short, Mia. If I had known you were interested in learning archery, I would have included it from day one." He came over, "With me in the open, someone might need to take my place if Clark and the others need help. I think you would be perfect to fill the position."

She looked unsure, "I'm not you, Oliver. I can't take your place."

He smirked and teased, "No, you can't." He grew serious, "But given some training and practice, you could be the one who takes over for me."

She considers it for a minute before giving a smirk of her own, "Green was never really my color."

He grinned and chuckled. His face went serious in an instant as a third voice cut in, "I agree. I'd say go with red or orange."

Oliver looked at Mia firmly, "Mia, get out of here!"

The young fighter quickly moved to leave for the exit. She stumbled to a halt as the doors slammed shut in front of her. She turned to the woman scared who commented, "Now, none of that. You play a big role in my plan." A green glow covered her body and she gasped terrified as she floated toward the intruder and the woman grabbed her by the arm and tapped her other hand on Mia's temple. Mia yelped briefly before slumping against her unconscious.

Oliver aimed an arrow and ordered, "Let her go or it goes right between the eyes."

The woman looked at him knowingly, "Now come on, Queen. We both know how you love rescuing a damsel in distress." She teased, "You would have fired if you didn't." A green shield went up in front of her as the arrow sailed for her forehead. She lost her playfulness, "Well, you obviously aren't in the mood for games. Fine. Gather the troops, Green Arrow. You've got two other allies in my custody and you'll need all the help you can get."

Oliver paused, "Who else do you have?"

She answered, "The cheerleader in primary colors and your girlfriend."

Oliver paled, "Chloe's alive?"

"She is for now. They all will be as long as you bring your team to face me. I've been reading about you heroes, and I'm curious to see just how good you all are. Gather who you can quickly and go to the Black Creek LuthorCorp plant. I'll be waiting." She grabbed Mia around the waist and shot skyward through the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver listened to the phone dial and exhaled angrily as the automatic voice repeated, "The number you have dialed is blocked and not accepting calls…" He slammed the receiver down and sighed impatiently. He thought for a minute and picked up the phone again.

He dialed a number and waited. He sighed relieved as it picked up and tense voice, "This is Carter Hall."

Oliver spoke reluctantly, "Hey, tweety. I didn't really want to call you…"

Carter interrupted, "Look, Green, I don't have time to listen to you mope about Chloe right now. I have a personal problem I'm dealing with."

Oliver scoffed and asked knowingly, "Let me guess. Courtney didn't show up at school today."

Carter's voice asked upset, "How do you know that?"

"Because the chick in green that just paid me a visit told me she had her right about the time she kidnapped Mia, and she apparently has Chloe too."

Carter was silent and then asked seriously, "What does she want?"

"From what she said, it sounds like a throw down. She told me to gather anyone I could find and meet her at Black Creek."

Carter replied, "Did you call everyone then?"

"I've tried calling Watchtower, but something is blocking the line. You're the first one I've been able to reach."

He replies, "Well, I guess we have to reach the other in person. I'll fly around and get Dinah, AC and Mera. You find Bart, John and Victor and we'll meet you at Black Creek."

Oliver nods and cautions, "Be careful, Carter."

Carter soared over the aquarium AC and Mera called home. He landed and looked around. "AC, Mera? It's Hawkman."

He glanced over as Mera spoke teasingly, "Well, if it isn't the big bad bird. What warrants the visits to the deep end?"

He ignored her comment, "We've got a problem. There's a new player on the field. She's abducted Mia and Courtney, and from what Green Arrow tells me, she's got Chloe, too."

She noticed Carter didn't insult Oliver and asked seriously, "What does she want?"

"She's calling us out. All of us. Oliver is getting Impulse, Cyborg and Jones. I called Dinah on my way over, and she's already on a plane to Montana as we speak. Bart is probably already there."

Mera nods and turns to the ocean and takes her necklace off. She holds it up and it glows blue and it makes a low humming sound. A second later, a blur shots for shore and AC leaps from the water next to them. He sees Carter and grins, "Well, if it isn't Birdman."

Mera tells him, "Someone kidnapped Chloe, Mia and Courtney. Carter wants us to help."

AC agrees, "Then lets suit up. Show this punk that they don't mess with our friends."

Carter asks, "Can you remember the way to Black Creek?"

AC scoffs, "All too well."

"Then you give directions." They move to him and he puts his arms around them. "I hope you don't get motion sickness." He pushes off and takes flight.

Oliver and the others glanced up as Carter swooped in with AC and Mera. Victor commented seriously, "I'd said I was glad to see everyone, but the circumstances say otherwise."

Dinah asked, "Why is this woman doing this?"

Carter shrugged, "Queen said she challenged us. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to take it lightly."

John nodded, "Nor am I." He informed them as he glanced at the abandoned building, "I have looked inside the building and located Mia and Courtney, but I cannot find Chloe Sullivan." He seemed puzzled, "I have determined where they are, but a powerful force is blocking me from gathering any further information. What I can sense is calm and anticipation."

Dinah seemed troubled, "that makes me think our challenger might not be so worried about even a group of us."

John clarified, "You misunderstand. The woman is calm, yes; but the feelings of calm are coming from Mia and Courtney. Either their captor has done something to them, or they know something that we don't."

Bart was about to add something when a whooshing sound caught their attention. They all looked up as a green streak flew toward them and came to stop above them. She smiled cheerfully, "Welcome back to Black Creek. I'll glad you accepted my invitation." She floated down to them and she said sincerely, "I know kidnapping Stargirl and Speedy wasn't the best idea, but considering how hard it is to get you together, it was the quickest way."

Carter glared and gripped his mace firmly, "You tricked us into coming?"

She looks nervous, "Yeah, Carter, I did."

He stops when she uses his name, "How do you…"

"Know who you are?" She chuckles, "I know all of your names, and after I earn my right to join your team, I'll tell you mine."

He glares at her, "You think we'll just let you in after you threaten our friends?"

She nods as she points her hand to a bush nearby. A green glow grabs something hidden there and it flews over to her instantly. Carter, Oliver and John look alarmed as they realize the object is Dr. Fate's helmet. "I do. This has shown it to me. On my own, I am matched to each of you. Your objective is to remove it from my head. And considering how much it enhances my powers, none of you will need to hold back." She smirks, "Let's let Fate decide who will take me down." She turns the helmet around and inhales deeply as the gold helmet unfolds and molds itself around her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Carter and Victor charged forward at the Lantern both swinging fiercely. Their attacks were simply caught by each of the Lanterns arms. She gripped their arms firmly and threw her arms back sending both of them rolling across the ground behind her. She turned to see Oliver release an arrow at her. She squinted her eyes as they glowed green before letting a bolt of green energy at it vaporizing the arrow.

Bart glared at Lantern before shifting into high gear. He was right on top of her when she glanced casually at him and sidestepped at the last second. He stumbled in surprise and came back down to normal speed as he crashed to the ground. She teased, "Too slow, amigo."

She turned as Mera and A.C rushed at her sending several roundhouse punches at her. She evaded them for a minute before declaring, "Bored now." She jerked her arms forward knocking them back before aiming her ring and trapped them in a green circle. She focused and increased the temperature inside the area. They groaned briefly until she stopped and announced, "Not so wet now."

She turned to see Carter standing up again and challenged, "Your power is impressive. But I get the feeling you're holding back."

She shrugs, "I don't want to end the initiation too soon."

He glares at her before tightening his grip on the mace he carried. "I'm ending it now."

She gave him an eager look, "You promise?"

He smirked, "Oh, yeah." He held up his hand and caught a can that flew through the air. "You see, when I realized you're a Green Lantern, I studied Alan's notes. And seeing how you shrugged off a wooden arrow, I realized what your weakness is." He shook the spray can as he held up his mace and sprayed yellow paint over it. He waited a minute as it dried.

Lantern scoffed unworried, "Even if a yellow mace could hurt me, how do you plan on using it on me?" She raised her hand and pointed her ring at the mace. She looked confused when the green energy flickered erratically and died after a second. She muttered, "That's not really fair." She suddenly screamed in agony as a sharp pain shoot through her left shoulder blade. She fell to her knees as she grabbed at her shoulder. She glanced down and grew panicked as she saw the shaft of an arrow jutting from her skin. She glanced back at Oliver who was aiming another arrow.

She exhaled before glowing green and shooting skyward. She kept her injured arm close to her chest as she went to grab the Link. She said urgently, "Access Watchtower security. Deactivate…" she yelped in pain as a slamming pain erupted in her side and she stumbled in her flight. She glanced back cautiously and found Carter following her. She whimpered panicked and said desperately, "Carter, please! I was just trying to get the team together!"

He spat, "And you did! And I'm going to make sure you're our first takedown!"

She paled and shouted into the Link, "Deactivate Watchtower containment!"

Lois scoffed, "Clark, you're a lousy poker player. Just be glad we weren't playing for money."

He retorted, "If my powers were working, I'd have wiped the floor with you."

She started to deal a new hand when the lockdown doors opened and the lead linings slide back over the blue k.

Tess commented, "I guess she got…"

They stopped worried as Chloe's panicked voice came over the speakers, "Clark, help me! Black Creek! Hurry!"

Lois looked scared, "Clark, go!"

He leapt for the window and headed east.

Chloe smashed into a building window and lay in the building office stunned. She moved her hands up and pulled the helmet off. Carter flew in and glared down at her. She put the helmet down and said pleadingly, "Please. I'm on your side Carter. You don't want…"

He growled, "Shut up. Nothing you say is going to change anything. You kidnapped my friends and that is not something I'm willing to forgive."

"Let me explain…"

"No more talk." He held the mace over her and swung at her. He grunts as he crashes into a wall from an unseen force. He looks up and says annoyed, "Oh, now you show up. The dirty cop behind you is who you need to pummel, not me."

Clark stared him down firmly, "You were going to kill her, Carter."

He shouts, "Better her than our friends!"

Clark yells back, "She is our friend." He turns and says, "Show him."

Carter glances at her as she clenches her fist with the ring on her finger. He watches as the green mask glows for a few seconds before she exhales tiredly, "I can't. Too tired." She reaches into her waistband and pulls out a wallet. She tosses it to Carter and asks Clark, "Can I get a lift to Watchtower?"

He nods and walks over to her and gently picks her up. She glances at Carter, "I'm sorry for pushing so hard, Carter. Guess I overdid it." Clark eyes Carter coldly before slowly lifting off and flying away. He watches them leave before opening the wallet. He checks the ID and looks stunned to find Chloe's license. He sighs as he pockets the wallet and picks up Fate's helmet before flying from the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Tess and Lois glanced over as the elevator door opened and Emil hurried in. He asked worried, "Are both of you okay?"

They looked confused as Lois nodded, "Yeah, doc, we're fine. Why?"

He sighed as he looked at his phone, "I got a message saying to come here quickly because someone needed medical attention."

A whooshing sound prompted them to look up in time to see Clark blur in. When he stopped, all three looked at his passenger with concern. Lois looked terrified, "Chloe, what happened to you?"

Clark set her on a counter gently as she replied, "Bit off more than I could chew." Clark reached for the arrow and Chloe advised, "Break the end off cleanly and pull it out. Apparently I don't do too well with yellow, and I don't want to get any splinters of it in my system. Clark nods and with his heat vision severs the end and than yanks the front out. Chloe screams in agony and stiffens before she groans and her hand goes to her side.

Emil hurried forward and asked firmly, "Let me look at your stomach, Ms. Sullivan." She exhaled deeply and laid her arm down carefully. He looked stunned, "This looks like a mace hit you."

Lois looked angry, "A mace? Carter did this to you?"

Clark explained, "Her plan didn't go as planned. Carter tried to finish her once and for all."

Lois started for the door but a green screen went up over the door blocking the exit. "Lois, this is not Carter's fault; I pushed too hard and they pushed back."

Lois sighed, "I don't care, Chloe. Icicle killed three of his friends and he didn't kill him. Why was he trying to kill you so hard?"

Carter's even voice replied, "Because she knew more than who we were. Personal things that posed a potential threat."

Chloe sighed, "Hey, Carter. I owe you an apology. I didn't think I was coming on so strong."

He replied, "Well, I have to admit, I was overzealous myself. With the number of people Checkmate employs with powers, I tend to not ask questions when one of them confronts me or my friends."

She scoffs, "Well, remind me never to do this again. The practice was fun, but the blunt trauma isn't."

Carter asks her seriously, "One thing I don't understand, Chloe. Why didn't you know what your weakness was before facing us?"

She answered, "Because I didn't know I had one. I mean, I'm not bulletproof. I can be hurt if my guard is down, but when I fight, I cast a thin veil of the rings power over my body. It mimics the field Clark's body naturally produces."

Carter continues, "I guessing from how you could handle yourself that the previous owner of the ring trained you. Why didn't he tell you?"

"He had been poisoned. The training taxed his body and accelerated it. He died without fully training me."

Clark spoke up, "I think we should cut the Q & A short, Carter. Oliver is in the elevator heading up."

He and the others got the message and Emil commented, "I've cleaned the wound. I would have stitched it up, but your skin seems to have begun to fix itself on its own."

She explained, "The ring generates a moderate healing effect. It won't take long to heal." He nods and the group walks to the adjoining room leaving Chloe there waiting for Oliver. She glanced down at the wound and clenched her fist. Her uniform reformed the material over her side and she flexed gently to get used to it again.

The elevator doors opened and Oliver hurried in, "Clark, we've got a flying menace to deal with."

Chloe answered seriously, "The menace won't be bothering the team any more today." Oliver looked over sharply and his hand went for his arrows. She cringed reflexively, "Just relax, Oliver. You guys already did a number on me."

He looked at her relieved, "Chloe." He started toward her only to pause when he saw her uniform. His eyes went to her shoulder and then to the two halves of the bloody arrow on the counter. He looks horrified, "I shot you."

She scoffs, "Don't beat yourself up, Ollie. I went in there over eager and unprepared. I wanted to make a big entrance. Instead I provoked my friends to almost kill me."

He looks at her somewhat angry, "What were you thinking? Playing us like that? It's lucky you bolted when you did; the next arrow I was aiming for the eyes. Than I would have found out that I killed the woman who I keep hoping to walk through my door!"

She lowers her head shamefully, "Like I said, this wasn't my most thought through plan." She looked up at him, "I pushed all of you too hard and you pushed back harder than I anticipated. I had wanted to surprise you all…"

He shouted loudly, "Well you did it! We're surprised!"

She cringes again at his tone not answering. After a minute of silence, she says softly, "I never wanted to cause trouble here. Clearly I should give you some extra time to calm down."

He tells her firmly, "I don't need more time to calm down; I need to know why you even left to begin with!"

She shouts loudly now, "Because I couldn't stand you being taken from me! I just made a connection and in an instant it was ripped from me! I threw caution to the wind and risked donning Nabu's helmet to find you!"

He paused and said stunned, "You risked your sanity for me?"

She chuckled, "Yes. Oliver, I love you. I didn't want to go a day without you with me, but at the time, fate had other plans for us. I saw that I wasn't needed for now. Tell me, what has happened since I left?"

He thought it over. "I went public; Clark showed his true colors to Lois; Tess stepped up as Watchtower."

She smiled, "You all started working as a team. And even though it was painful, I came back to cement that team. Like you said two years ago, this is only the beginning of the story."

They both glanced over at the door when they heard a snicker. Chloe gave Oliver a playful grin and mouthed, "Watch this." She aimed her hand at the door and Oliver watched a green glow cover the handle. The handle twisted down and the door crashed open. Lois and Tess gasped shocked as they fell forward but stopped in mid fall as a green mattress materialized below them.

Oliver smirked, "Eavesdropping, I see."

Lois glared at him, "It's my job to eavesdrop; I'm a reporter. Besides, I was just waiting in case you decided to do or say something offensive to my cousin." She strolled over and threw her arm around Chloe's shoulder, "After all, even if she's a bona fide hero, she's family."

Tess finishes her sentiment, "And families stick together. No matter what."

Carter rolls his eyes and groans, "If you guys want a group hug, it is not happening."

Chloe smirks as his discomfort, "You're safe, Carter. But she's right." She looks over the present company, "All of you here and those on this team. You're family. And families need to stick together. As my kamikaze stunt proved, I was unprepared for the fight I started." She rubbed her side, "I was given more knowledge that will keep me safe in the future."

Lois spoke up, "Cuz, you may be able to watch your back more now, but the people in the room and the people on their way here will always be watching it too."

Chloe looked appreciatively at her, "That's good to know." She grew serious, "You should all know it's going to get worse. Even after the VRA gets repealed, this crisis will get ugly."

Tess looks stunned, "Repealed?"

Chloe explains, "Nabu thought it wise to show me what is sure to happen. As pervasive as the darkness is, people still have a lot of hope. It's up to us to show him that people still want to believe in heroes."

Carter commented, "You talking about Slade? We took care of him."

She eyed her friend evenly, "Slade is only a lackey. Even less than Godfrey or Granny Goodness was. I'm talking about their leader."

Clark asked firmly, "Do you know who we're dealing with?"

Chloe replies, "All the potential outcomes were a jumble, but through it all, one thing stood out in full HD. The person we're up against is called Darkseid."


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe tapped her fingers bored as she looked down a long hallway. After a minute, she reached for her phone and glanced at the time. She hung her head annoyed and resumed pacing at the military base where Lucy had asked to meet her.

She lay down on the floor and put her purse under her head as a pillow before closing her eyes. Twenty minutes later, she jumped slightly when someone nudged her leg. She glanced up and stretched and said mildly annoyed, "You know, Lucy, you could let a girl know you're running late. I have no problem taking you to find a wedding gift for Clark and Lois, but I have a life too."

Lois' younger sister looked apologetic, "Sorry. The General held me up with a lecture on not trusting any military people unless I got credentials to match."

Chloe gave a curious look, "What?"

She looked uneasy, "Let's just say, last guy claiming to work for the US ended up almost blowing up Lois."

Chloe raised an eyebrow as they headed for the exit, "Okay, you'll have to explain that to me later. Right now, let's get to the mall; they're registered at JCPenney's and Sears."

Lucy shot her a suggestive look, "Oh, I was thinking of going somewhere along the lines of Victoria Secret."

Chloe looked reproving, "I think Lois can handle that area of clothing, Lucy. I am only letting you buy…" she was cut off as the cement of the hallway exploded inward directly in front of them knocking both of them to their back. She coughed away dust and smoke as she sat up and looked over worried, "Lucy, are you okay?"

Lucy slowly sat up herself and did a quick check, "Yeah, I think I'm…Chloe, what is that?"

Chloe looked over in time to see a large fist come at her. A blinding pain shot through her jaw as she felt herself fly upward and fly back a good 10 feet. She slammed into a corridor corner and fell to the ground heavily. She groaned in pain and tried to pick herself up. She cried out alarmed as a foot shoved her to the floor. A pair of large hands grabbed her jacket and hoisted her up effortlessly. A deep voice asked coldly, "What gives you the right to wear Kiom Ahyl's ring?"

She blinked to clear her head and looked him over before answering snidely, "The same right you have to be so pig faced, probably." The man growled and brought his hand back to make another swing. She jerked her arm up and a green mallet appeared and knocked her free from his grip. She held up her hand and warned, "I won't do this now."

The man stalked forward, "You shouldn't have stolen his Ring."

She eyed him, "Stolen? Come on, give me some credit. A ring won't go onto to someone as long as its owner is still breathing."

The man paused, "You are correct. Maybe you are worthy to wear it."

Chloe glanced over as two other figures dragged Lucy forward with them. Chloe demanded, "Let her go."

Lucy asked scared, "Chloe, what's going on? Who are these people?"

Chloe replied, "They're old friends from Star City. We had a bit of a misunderstanding when I left."

Lucy struggled under their grip, "Can you tell them to lay off?"

The man facing Chloe answered, "She will be taken along with us. We cannot afford to have others revealing our existence to this planet for the time being."

Chloe protested, "Now just wait a minute…"

He cut her off, "The Guardians must not be kept waiting any longer. As one of the Green Lanterns, I swear no one will harm her."

Chloe glanced at Lucy tensely before returning her attention to the leader, "It would appear I have no choice. Let's go." She walked toward the others and said firmly, "I'll take responsibility for her." The two nodded and let Lucy go. Chloe said, "I didn't expect you to be present when they came for me, but I promise you everything will be fine."

The larger man informed her, "The Guardians expect you to be in uniform."

Chloe nods and holds up her hand. The Ring flashes green and her outfit changes into her uniform, causing Lucy to step back in shock. The larger Lantern held out his hand and a large green platform which he and the other two stepped onto.

Lucy stayed where she was next to Chloe looking on in fear. Chloe glanced at the three of them and said softly, "Give me just a minute." She spoke kindly to her, "Lucy, I know this is a lot to handle all at once. I know how this will sound, but they can't let you stay behind." Lucy pales and stiffens at that. Chloe says gently, "Lucy, look at me." She waits until Lucy does so, "I swear on my mother that everything will be fine. They are not going to hurt you; I will not let them. You understand me?"

Lucy closes her eyes and nods rapidly, "Yes. I understand." She pauses as she opens her eyes, "I just have to know, does Lois know about you?"

"Yes. She is in on quite a few secrets, as a matter of fact."

A small smile appears on her cousin's face, "Huh. Never thought she could pull off a secret like this."

Chloe grins back, "Well, you never know what people are capable of until you give them the chance." She gestured to the platform. "After you." They stepped on and the man formed a bubble around them. The dome lifted of and Chloe pointed to the top and asked politely, "Could you make the dome transparent?" She gave Lucy a mischievous smirk, "You're going love this." Lucy looked up and gasped amazed as the sky rushed by them until it changed to stars rushing by. After a moment, the stars all streaked by as the dome accelerated. They suddenly stopped over a planet that resembled Earth somewhat. Chloe looked to Lucy and said confidentatly, "Lois may know a few secrets, but she'll probably never be able to see Oa."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chloe and Lucy followed the three Lanterns down a corridor with a door with a large Lantern symbol. The three turned and addressed Chloe, "Human, the Guardians will determine whether you are worthy to continue bearing the Ring."**

**Lucy looked curiously at Chloe as she agreed, "I am ready." The one closest to the door pointed his ring at the door which opened and the group entered a large circular room with a balcony in the middle of the room.**

**Chloe moved to stand in the center of the room. Lucy started toward her, but the larger man said gently, "She is the one they are considering. You can stay to the side until it is decided."**

**She nods and moves to stand at his side. After a moment, she asked him, "If it isn't allowed don't worry about it, but I was just wondering if I can call you something other than one of the green people?"**

**He answers, "I am Kilowog."**

**She nodded, "I am Lucy Lane." She watched Chloe waiting at the center patiently, "So what exactly are we waiting for here?"**

**Kilowog explained, "The Guardians are the ones who assign the Rings to a Lantern; if they don't feel she is worthy, it will be taken from her and reassigned to a worthy protector."**

**Lucy looked suddenly curious, "Okay, that's a lot of pressure. Two questions through: Has anyone ever been denied the ring?"**

**He spoke evenly, "Plenty of people have been denied it. It was determined that they were too arrogant or too irresponsible."**

**She thought that over, "Second question. I just realized that you aren't a human. How do I understand you?"**

"**The Ring translates languages automatically. It makes it simpler than having to learn all the languages across the numerous sectors of space." He indicates the upper balcony which has lit up. "The Guardians have arrived."**

**Lucy watches in curious wonder as a couple dozen figures with blue skin in red and white robes files out around the ring balcony. One of them steps forward and declared, "The Green Lantern may identify herself."**

"**Chloe Anne Sullivan; daughter of Gabriel Sullivan and Moira Lane."**

"**What qualities do you have that make you worthy of bearing the title of Green Lantern?"**

**She began to answer when another Guardian said firmly, "She is human! She has no qualities that make her worthy of bearing such a noble title."**

"**Ranakar, Kiom Ahyl picked her personally for his replacement. Surely she possesses something that is noble."**

**Ranakar continued, "The human race is very cruel and generally untrustworthy."**

"**You can't condemn an entire race."**

"**You said it yourself, Gandit; it's a wonder humanity has lasted this long. I could mention some of their atrocities. This human could probably list them and perhaps a few of her own."**

**Chloe was quiet for a moment, "All humans have done something they regret. Some are worse than others."**

**Ranakar scoffed knowingly, "She tries to brush it aside. Do we want a Lantern who doesn't own up to their shortcomings?"**

**Chloe now glared up at him fiercely, "You want to play that way? Fine." She raised her voice for all in the room to hear, "Where shall l begin? I overloaded a metahuman's mind to conceal the truth about Kal-El of Krypton. Later, I sheltered a being of pure anger and hate because I foolishly thought I could help him fight it. During that time, I became an accomplice to over a dozen murders." She paused and finished sadly, "Including my husbands."**

**Lucy's eyes went wide in shock at that. She stepped forward but Kilowog put his arm out to stop her. She sidestepped him and walked forward toward Chloe. Chloe glanced over and looked shamed, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I knew I had to face this, but I never wanted you to know what I had done."**

**Lucy gaped in stunned horror, "You tried to cover up a serial killer? What were you thinking?"**

**Chloe answered, "I was trying to help him fight his true nature. I realized too late that it wasn't only his Kryptonian half that was dangerous. I hope you can get past what I did, but if you don't, that is understandable."**

**Lucy looked at her evenly, "Chlo, you're human; humans make mistakes. The last mistake I made almost got Lois killed, remember?"**

**Chloe gave a humorless smile, "Guess we've both made stupid decisions."**

**Gandit commented coldly, "The human child has no right to interfere with this council."**

**Lucy suddenly paled nervously as she realized her mistake. Chloe returned her attention to them, "She was unaware of your protocol."**

**Ranakar stated, "She should be held accountable. She is of legal age."**

**Chloe countered, "If she is to be held accountable, then so must you be accountable to the laws of her planet."**

**Gandit paused and asked, "Clarify your claim, human."**

**Chloe explained, "This child is the offspring of one of Earth's military officers. She was on government land when the Lanterns came for me. As a Green Lantern I am under your laws, but she was taken against her will. By her laws, this is kidnapping and violation of her rights. If she must be held accountable by your rules, then you all must be held accountable by those of her government."**

**The council all whispered urgently for several minutes as Lucy shot Chloe an appreciative glance. Ranakar then addressed Chloe, "You speak correct words, human. The child will not be held accountable this time. But during your training, it will be your responsibility to teach her our laws to prevent further indiscretions."**

**Chloe nods, "Understood council. I will make sure not to disappoint you."**

**Gandit commented intrigued, "You are most different than most humans, Chloe Anne Sullivan. You readily embrace that which most would consider impossible." He asks, "Tell me; is it true that you are acquainted with both Kal-El and the last Martian?"**

"**It is true."**

**He commented, "Perhaps you would be interested in seeing something. The child may come as well; she may be curious about your knowledge."**

**Lucy said a bit directly, "I have a name." She saw the Guardian raise an eyebrow and she said quickly with her head lowered, "Sir."**

**After a brief pause, Gandit explained, "Follow Kilowog out to the Annals of Oa. I will meet you there shortly."**

**Chloe nodded her head respectfully as the Guardians filed out. Once they all left, Chloe looked worried at Lucy, "Okay, you really need to cool it Luce! I'm pretty sure the General taught you how to keep your thoughts to yourself."**

**She registered Chloe's use of a personal name, so she knew her cousin wasn't angry. "I know, Chloe. I'm just a little stressed. I'm sure you can understand that."**

**Chloe smiled wryly, "That's somewhat my fault. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me." She said firmly, "But since you are, first rule is to treat the Guardians like a foreign official and the Lanterns like the CIA or the FBI. We police the known universe against galactic threats, so it is a pretty apt comparison."**

**Lucy remembered what her father had taught in that regard, " 'Don't sass them or it could become a national incident.' "**

"**Exactly."**

**She asked gently, "This will probably be against that rule, but why were you chosen for it?"**

**Chloe smiled tiredly, "That is a long story." She thought for a moment, "I've been researching the wired and unexplained for 11 years. I've known about the existence of extraterrestrials for almost 5." She showed Lucy the Lantern Ring, "Kiom Ahyl, the previous owner of this Ring, had been keeping an eye on Kal-El since the second meteor shower. He thus saw me helping Kal-El on a regular basis."**

**Lucy interpreted, "Okay. If you've known about aliens for 5 years, that means you know an alien personally."**

**She stated amused, "Been friends with one since I came to Smallville, and your sister is engaged to him."**

**Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Lois is engaged to Clark Kent." Her eyes widened when she made the connection, "Clark is an alien? That can't be true! He looks like any other person."**

**Chloe sighed and addressed Kilowog, "Let's head to the Annals of Oa." She gestured for Lucy to follow her and said, "An alien doesn't have look different to be classified as such. To him, you and I are aliens."**

**She thought that over, "So if aliens do exist, are all the stories like the '47 Roswell crash and alien abductions actually more truth than rumor?"**

**Chloe answered, "Yes and no. Aliens did visit in 47, but the government launched an attack against them. They defended themselves and since we have no defensive protection, was damaged and crashed in New Mexico. The survivors were locked away to prevent it from getting out."**

"**You sound so sure of that." She asked, "How can you be so convinced that is what happened?"**

**Chloe smirked, "That is another long story." She nodded ahead to where Kilowog walked out into a park like area. "But for now, lets just take a look at all the neighbors that you never knew humans had." Lucy walked into the park and looked on in amazement at the nearly fifty lanterns that currently occupied the area. Chloe said softly after a minute, "We are as alone as you think."**


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe and Lucy followed Kilowog out into the garden and Lucy looked amazed at all the aliens around her. She looked at Chloe with wonder, "This is mindblowing. Less than an hour ago, I was in Smallville! Now I'm a million miles from Earth!"

Chloe smiled at her, "It's good to you smile, Luce. Haven't seen that enough from you."

Lucy was still excited, "Is that all you can say?" She gestures to the others, "Look around you. We see that there's life on other planets! How can you be so casual about it?"

She answers honestly, "I've known we weren't alone for a while, Lucy. And not to put a damper on your learning it, but while the ones here are trustworthy, there are just as many or more that would just as soon stab you in the stomach and leave you for dead."

Lucy glanced over as Kilowog commented, "These are from at least a dozen planets. They are representatives of each planet, chosen because they have strength of character."

Lucy glanced at Chloe knowingly, "Then Earth couldn't have a better representative."

Chloe chuckled softly, "Thanks for the support, Luce, but I'm far from the best choice for this. I had to reveal my darkest moments, remember?"

Kilowog offered, "If it consoles you, human, you would be interested to know that our records have proof that our selection process was once less strict than it is today. Decades ago, some Lanterns were stripped of their Ring when the power corrupted them quickly. They let their desires consume them and many suffered as a result."

Chloe seemed interested, "Could you show me?"

He nodded and led them into a hall with a large door at the end. Lucy noticed the hall had several pillars with small vials in a centrifuge. She asked, "What exactly are those?"

He answered, "Those are DNA strands of races that have gone extinct. Animals mostly, but a few are of races that once were very developed culturally and technologically."

Chloe looked amazed and faced him as she asked excited, "Like the Kryptonians?"

He smirked, "There are several samples of their DNA, but they are kept under higher protection protocols considering the potential for power it possesses."

Chloe whistles knowingly, "Ain't that the truth."

"They are many who would kill to obtain Kryptonian DNA. They would become unstoppable."

He started to say something but stopped when Ganthet interrupted, "How are you enjoying our fair planet?"

Chloe said sincerely, "Kiom Ahyl described it as vibrant and beautiful, but obliviously, words can be insufficient."

Ganthet smiled, "You honor his name, Green Lantern." He commented, "But we have yet to see if you are worthy to wear the Ring." He gestured for the three of them to follow him and he continued, "While we conduct our own sessions to filter worthy successors, the most reliable method for finding a worthy subject is exposure to the Lantern itself."

They entered a narrow room and Kilowog put his ring against a wall. A moment later, the walls in front of them faded to reveal a large emerald green Lantern symbol with a concentrated green energy. Lucy's jaw opened in awe and moved forward. Ganthet moved in front of her and said kindly, "While you may be kindhearted, child, you cannot approach. The results may not be pleasant."

She nods and glances at Chloe eagerly, "Well, Chloe, go on. Show us what this thing can do."

Chloe moved forward and stood a few feet from the energy in pausing. She glowed green and raised her hand into the energy. As her closed fist contacted the energy, Chloe inhaled as torrents of images and data entered her mind. Information about countless races, planets, and cultures made her look in in wonder.

She knew she was barely skimming the surface and she bravely pushed her hand inside the field. A blinding green rush of never-ending images suddenly deluged her. She closed her eyes shut tightly in pain as she endured the mental onslaught. She gasped in sudden agony as she felt the connection stop abruptly.

She must have blacked out for a bit because she suddenly saw Kilowog floating up to her carrying Lucy. She blinked a few times to regain her senses and commented, "Wow. That's a rush."

Lucy spoke panicked, "Chloe, you flew! You just took off after a minute and were just streaking all over the city. We've been chasing you for the last ten minutes!" Chloe looked surprised and looked around. Sure enough, she was likely 500 feet above the ground.

Chloe glanced at her meekly, "Look, I know you don't want me in danger and I don't want you to worry. However, I've been given this power and I'm not going to sit on the sidelines with it. The fact is, the role I have is dangerous. That's just the way it is."

Lucy slumped her shoulders accepting Chloe's explanation. After a minute, she smirked, "Well, I suppose Lois and I will have to keep you and Clark off the general's radar. I mean, we all know how he feels about vigilantes."

Chloe scoffed, "Yeah, and my boyfriend is one of them, too." She grimaces, "I wasn't supposed to say that."

Lucy chuckled, "Yeah, what's his name?"

Chloe answered, "Green Arrow."

Lucy's eyes went wide, "Lois dated the Green Arrow?" She shook her head, "You guys certainly have an interesting life."

"You have no idea."

Kilowog spoke somewhat warily, "We should return to the city, Sullivan; this area is intended only for the Guardians."

Ganthet spoke up as he floated up to them, "for that reason, it would seem that Chloe Anne Sullivan is indeed without fear, as Green Lanterns are intended."

Lucy looked impressed, "So her coming here makes her official?"

He nods, "And only one thing remains. The last one to come here recited a new oath all Green Lanterns would learn when the Ring was given to them. I believe that she have initiated a new oath."

Chloe looked unsure, "How would I say it?"

Ganthet told her, "The Rings energy will make it known to you."

Chloe flexed her hand and her Ring glowed brightly. She inhaled and Lucy looked on curious as her hazel eyes faded to a pale green. She glowed green and flew gently back toward the garden where the majority of the Lanterns had now assembled. Chloe spoke loudly into the crowd, "You all know who you are." Chloe lifted her arm proudly and declared, "We are the Corps!"

The crowd all spoke with honor, "We are the Corps!"

Chloe recited with zeal, "In brightest day; in blackest night; no evil shall escape our sight. For those who worship evils might; beware our power; Green Lanterns light." The crowd repeated the new oath and all lifted their Rings skyward and a blinding green field of light filled the whole garden.


End file.
